These Flying Colors
by highwarlockofkokomo
Summary: Alec has failed at every sport he's ever tried due to his true love being dance. What happens when his sisters love of color guard rubs off on him and inspires him to try out? What people will he meet? How much will these new people change his life?
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is my first time trying to write something that isnt extremely sad and heartbreaking. i hope you all like it :) ~Aleczander**

Alec POV

My name is Alexander, but i hate that name. It's too formal for casual conversation so just call me Alec. I am 16 and I have tried almost every sport there is to do in school. From tennis, to track, to football, to wrestling; it didn't matter what i was doing sport wise, i was just always failing miserably at everything. Probably because i wasn't really into sports; i just did it to please my father. But now i don't have to worry about pleasing him anymore since he has pretty much disowned me due to my sexual preference. I came out over a year ago and me and him haven't been the same ever since. We still talk occasionally but it always awkward and it never ends well (usualy with him continually insulting me until i breakdown).

Okay, okay enough depressing shit for now; let's get to the happy part shall we? Okay so since i was little i have loved dancing. I had always used sports as an excuse to dance saying that it was helping me learn how to move easier on the field or court or whatever playing area i was at. My little sister on the other hand never even wanted to play sports and she was never pressured to so she was allowed to take dance classes as much as she wanted and was an excellent dancer. Last year as a freshman she tried out for The Institutes color guard team and made the team and aced her try-out with flying colors (literally). She is now in the middle of her winter guard season and watching her practice and perform through-out marching band season has made me want to try out next year. Let's hope that it's as easy as isabelle makes it seem…

 **AN: Follow, Favorite, Review, or PM me if you liked this. it gives me more motivation to write. Thanks for reading 3 ~Aleczander**


	2. Chapter 1

**So i wrote more cause i was super excited to write this! So i now present you with the first official chapter of my new fan fic that isn't heart breaking! ~Aleczander**

Alec POV

I head home from the school after helping mentor the life skills students with their track team with about an hour to spare between now and color guard try-outs. I decide to take a shower cause the last thing i wanna do is give a bad first impression to the team. I quickly shower and get dressed then run downstairs and eat a light meal before yelling for izzy to come downstairs. "You ready to go?" I ask. "Hell yeah" she replies enthusiastically running to grab her tennis shoes from the doorway. I follow her and go to put on my shoes before we head out to my car. "I'm kinda nervous." i admit as I'm turning on the ignition. "Alec, you will be fine. Not all of us are as mean as me." she replies. Yeah, that _definitely_ makes me feel better about this.

My thoughts start racing as my anxiety rises. Will they not let me try-out because I'm a boy? Will i suck horribly and the coach tell me to leave so she won't have to see such horrendous attempts? Will i accidentally hit someone with a flag? _Woah, i need to calm down before i have an anxiety attack and freak izzy out._ I slowly calm down and my breath steadies out. _Phew, that was close._

I pull into the school parking lot and to the band doors. As me and izzy get out of my car I see a couple girls walk in the band room. We make our way into the band room shortly after and what i walk in on is extraordinary. In the center of the room i see 5 girls performing this elaborate trick where one girl does a toss six with a rifle and then another goes into a flip while having two other girls hold her arms as she flips in the air then the girl that was doing the flip kneels down and catches the rifle with the satisfying smack or the rifles leather strap smacking against her gloved hands. All i can do is stand there and look dumbfounded at the amazing stunt that they just pulled off.

Afterwards, one of the girls comes over and starts making name tags for all or the people there and putting our names on a roster to keep track of everyone for the next 3 days of try-outs.

When it's my turn, she asks for my name without looking up at me. "Alexander Lightwood" i say. She abruptly looks up with an appalled look on her face but quickly composes herself and apologizes for her rudeness; stating that they don't really have any guys try out and that she was shocked to finally see a guy trying-out in her four years on the team. She seemed genuine so i just shrugged it off and told her it was fine. She finishes making my name tag and hands it to me with a bright smile. I check my phone to see that there is still almost ten minutes before try-outs start so i just awkwardly stand around, not talking to anyone before a bubbly, dark skinned girl comes bouncing over to me asking me all sorts of questions such as what my name was, if i was nervous, what grade i was in, and why i decided to try-out. After being ambushed and interrogated by the dark skinned girl, another older girl announced that it was time to get in a block and start stretching. I claim my space in the block and start stretching as others are still coming in and trying to find a spot in the block. When everyone is seated and sitting butterfly style the girl that made the announcement earlier introduces herself as Catarina. After introducing herself she says we need will go around the block and everyone would have to say their name, grade, favorite artist/ band, how many pillows we slept with, and an interesting fact about ourselves. _Oh god,_ i think _I'm gonna have to speak in front of all of these girls..._

 ** _Thank you for reading! :) Follow, Favorite, Review, and/or PM me if you liked this._**


End file.
